


Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius - Snippets

by Sinaida



Series: Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Alternate Universe - Space, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets, Missing Scenes und alles Mögliche, was mir noch zu ZAuA eingefallen ist, aber nicht wirklich in die Hauptstory gepasst hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius - Snippets

**Charaktere:** John und Rodney  
**Rating:** G  
**Anmerkung:** Diese Szene spielt etwa dreieinhalb Jahre vor der Handlung der Hauptstory.  
Vielen Dank an Patk für’s Betalesen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

#### 1 - John und Rodney

Das schwere Tor des Militärgefängnisses schloss sich mit einem endgültigen Knall hinter ihm. Rodney hob das Gesicht zum Himmel, blinzelte in den Sonnenschein und atmete tief durch. Es war sicher nur Einbildung, aber die Luft hier draußen schien frischer und klarer zu sein, als hinter den dicken Mauern. Obwohl Baracke 12 Terra2s ältestes Gefängnis war, zählte Frischluftzufuhr nicht zu den Problemen, mit denen er sich in den letzten 13 Monaten hatte herumschlagen müssen.

Für einen Augenblick blieb er unschlüssig stehen und spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Chip in seiner Hosentasche, der ihm eine freie Fahrt mit der Schwebebahn in den City-Komplex erlaubte. Nicht, dass er eine Wahl hatte, was sein nächstes Ziel anging: die Registrierungsstelle für Arbeitsuchende. Dann die Registrierungsstelle für Obdachlose. Oder lieber umgekehrt? „Offensichtlich habe ich doch eine Wahl“, murmelte Rodney bitter. „Und ich führe Selbstgespräche, fantastisch.“

Er griff nach seinem Rucksack und wollte gerade die Straße überqueren, als ihn ein Motorengeräusch aufhorchen ließ. Nicht irgendein Motor, sondern dem Nageln nach zu urteilen, dieselbetrieben. So gut wie niemand fuhr heutzutage noch mit solchen Höllenmaschinen durch die Gegend und schon gar nicht hier, auf Terra2.

Mit der Hand schirmte er seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab und beobachtete die sich nähernde Staubwolke. Das Gefährt war tatsächlich ein gutes altes und durch und durch irdisches Motorrad. Zweirädrig, schwarz wie die Nacht, schnell wie der Tod und – Rodney sprang instinktiv zur Seite – es hielt mit einem riskanten Bremsmanöver direkt vor seinen Füßen. Hustend blinzelte Rodney in den aufgewirbelten Staub und setzte zu einer Schimpftirade an, als der Irre auf der Maschine seinen Helm abnahm.

„Hallo Rodney!“

Zweifellos ein Irrer, aber das schiefe Grinsen unter strubbeligen, dunklen Haaren gehörte einem vertrauten Irren.

„Sheppard?“ Unwillkürlich begann Rodney zu strahlen. „Großer Gott! Was … was tust du hier?“

„Was wohl? Dich abholen.“

„Mich abh…?“ Rodney verschluckte sich und hustete erneut. Sie hatten sich angefreundet, sicher, in den Monaten, die sie in einer Zelle verbracht hatten. Aber Rodney hätte sein tägliches Abendessen darauf verwettet, dass er John Sheppard nie wieder sehen würde, nachdem der entlassen worden war. Natürlich hatte er es gehofft, aber die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt. Dass John am Tag von Rodneys Entlassung auftauchte, um ihn _abzuholen_ , fiel eindeutig in die Kategorie „Tagtraum“. Irgendwo war der Haken. Irgendwo musste der Haken sein. Vielleicht dieses Ding da. Misstrauisch beäugte Rodney die Maschine.

„Damit?“, brachte er schließlich heraus und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Exakt. Und das bitte heute noch, McKay. Sie ist nur geliehen und ich muss sie bis zum Abend wieder zurückgeben“, erwiderte John mit einem Hauch Ungeduld und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des Rücksitzes der Höllenmaschine.

Sie. Vermutlich hatte Sheppard dem Gefährt auch noch einen Kosenamen gegeben und sprach während der Fahrt mit ihm. „Ist die Fahrerei auf dem Ding hier überhaupt legal?“

„Ja, McKay. Und die Maschine ist für zwei Personen zugelassen“, kam John Rodneys nächster Frage zuvor.

„Ich fahre aber nicht ohne …“

John klappte den Rücksitz der Höllenmaschine nach vorne, förderte ein schreiend pinkfarbenes Ding, verziert mit glitzernden Schmetterlingen, zutage und hielt es Rodney unter die Nase.

„Helm“, schloss Rodney schwach. „Warum ist er pink?“

John rollte die Augen. „Er gehört der Tochter des Besitzers, vermutlich steht sie auf Pink. Ist das wichtig?“

Nicht wirklich. Wortlos nahm Rodney den Helm und setzte ihn sich auf. Vielleicht sogar eine nette Abwechslung, wenn jemand mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte, weil er einen rosa Helm trug und nicht, weil er jemanden auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Hast du noch mehr Gepäck?“, wollte John wissen.

Rodneys Blick fiel auf den Rucksack zu seinen Füßen. „Nein, das ist … das ist alles“, erwiderte er leise. Verdammt, es war wirklich alles. In diesem Rucksack befanden sich all seine Habseligkeiten. Seine Ersparnisse waren komplett für die Entschädigungszahlung an Collins’ Familie und seinen Blutsauger von Anwalt draufgegangen. Konto und Appartement waren längst aufgelöst. Das klägliche Bisschen, das er im Knast verdient hatte, reichte vermutlich gerade für etwas neue Kleidung.

Kein Job, kein Geld und keine Aussicht, dass sich das schnell ändern würde. Hier auf Terra2 sowieso nicht. Dem ehemaligen Alpha-Stützpunkt haftete noch seine Vergangenheit als Militärbasis an, auch wenn er längst eine echte Kolonie mit entsprechender Infrastruktur war.  
Doch wenn man beim Militär unten durch war, hatte man auf Terra2 so gut wie keine Chancen. Und Rodney war definitiv ganz tief unten durch.

Zurück in die Milchstraße, zur Erde? Zu weit und inzwischen zu fremd. Rodney presste die Lippen zusammen. Warum nur war er so versessen auf seine Entlassung gewesen? Im Knast hatte er wenigstens regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und ein Bett gehabt und wusste, wo er hingehörte.

„Komm, Rodney, steig auf“, unterbrach John ungewöhnlich sanft seine Grübeleien. „Verschwinden wir hier.“ Er setzte seinen Helm auf.

Rodney nickte nur, schulterte den Rucksack und schwang sich auf das Motorrad.

Erst als er saß, fiel ihm auf, dass John mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, wohin es ging. „Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin? Ich muss auf jeden Fall zur Registrierungsstelle für …“

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee.“ John startete den Motor. „Lass dich überraschen.“

***

Rodney war überrascht. Sehr sogar. „Okay, Sheppard, was ist das?“ Er deutete auf das schrottähnliche Ungetüm vor ihnen, das den großen Hangar fast ausfüllte.

„Ein Raumschiff. Genauer gesagt, ein Frachter. Ich habe sie _Atlantis_ genannt.“

„Du hast …? Es ist _dein_ Frachter?“, vergewisserte Rodney sich. Glücklicherweise hatte er darauf verzichtet, all die wenig schmeichelhaften Ausdrücke, die ihm beim ersten Anblick des Schiffes durch den Kopf geschossen waren, laut auszusprechen.

„Ja.“ In Johns Stimme klang ganz untrüglich der Besitzerstolz.

„Und wie viel Ahnung hast du von …“ Rodney gestikulierte in Richtung des Schiffes. „Davon? Von der … der Weltraumfrachterei? Ich meine, du bist Gleiterpilot, das ist etwas ganz …“

Ein Schatten huschte über Johns Gesicht und der Glanz in seinen Augen verschwand.

„Anderes“, schloss Rodney lahm und hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten.

„Ich will wieder fliegen“, sagte John leise und fixierte einen Punkt oberhalb von Rodneys linker Schulter. „Und ich muss von etwas leben. Das ist die Möglichkeit beides zu verbinden.“

Und John hatte mit Sicherheit ähnliche Gründe wie Rodney, sein Glück nicht auf Terra zu versuchen oder gar zur Erde zurückzukehren. Mit einem Schiff war man sein eigener Herr, konnte gehen wann und wohin man wollte und unterstand lediglich den Bestimmungen der Pegasus-Handels-Allianz. Die Sache hatte durchaus etwas für sich.

John sah Rodney direkt an. „Ich brauche einen Bordingenieur. Jemanden, der dieses Baby in Schuss hält. Wie sieht’s aus?“

Rodneys Herz schlug schneller. Dieses Monster vor ihm ähnelte zwar eher einem Schrotthaufen als einem Raumschiff, aber er war sich sicher, dass das Ding zumindest flog und den grundlegenden Sicherheitsanforderungen genügte. Sonst hätte Sheppard es bestimmt nicht gekauft. Und dieses Angebot war so ziemlich das Beste, das Rodney momentan überhaupt erwarten konnte. Und es kam von John. Alles in allem also zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Du fragst mich? Ernsthaft? Ich meine, was weißt du von meiner Qualifikation?“

„Genug.“

„Also, das was ich dir erzählt habe? Das könnte gelogen sein.“

„Nein, Rodney, das hätte ich gemerkt. Du bist ein miserabler Lügner.“

„Ich … ich könnte in völliger Selbstüberschätzung den falschen Knopf drücken und – bang! – dein Schiff fliegt dir um die Ohren. Ich hab’s schriftlich. Ich bin leichtsinnig, arrogant und gehe über Leichen um meine wissenschaftlichen Thesen zu untermauern.“ Gott, Rodney hasste selbst, wie bitter er klang.

John hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du mit diesen Argumenten bei Vorstellungsgesprächen jemals irgendeinen Job gekriegt?“

„Witzig, Sheppard. Ich will nur, dass dir klar ist, worauf du dich einlässt. Ich will, dass du es gleich weißt und es nicht …“ Rodney verschluckte den Rest des Satzes. _Und es nicht irgendwann auf die harte Tour herausfindest und von mir enttäuscht bist._

„Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss. Und was in deiner Anklageschrift steht, interessiert mich nicht. Vermutlich ähnlicher Schwachsinn wie in meiner“, erwiderte John ruhig. „Ich vertrau‘ dir.“

Rodney blinzelte und schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. Er hatte bisher alles mit beinahe stoischer Ruhe ertragen. Die Anschuldigungen, das Analysieren jeder seiner früheren Fehlentscheidungen, die Unterstellung er habe Collins aus einer persönlichen Abneigung heraus in der Gefahrenzone sterben lassen, die Monate im Knast. Aber das hier, dass John ihm sein Vertrauen aussprach und es genau so meinte – das drohte, ihn die Fassung verlieren zu lassen.

John betrachtete angelegentlich die Bordwand seines Schiffes, klopfte prüfend auf eine metallische Verstrebung und lief schließlich zum Heck des Ungetüms. Als er zurück war, hatte Rodney sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle.

Er holte tief Atem und erst als er sicher war, dass seine Stimme ihm gehorchte, sagte er: „Ein Bordingenieur reicht nicht. Für diese Art Schiff brauchst du mindestens noch ein weiteres Besatzungsmitglied, besser zwei. Und du brauchst dringend jemanden, der sich mit Handelsgütern auskennt. “

Auf Johns Gesicht erschien sein seltenes Lächeln. „Das ist also ein ‚ja’?

„Ja.“ Rodney erwiderte das Lächeln. Das erste Mal seit Jahren hatte er wieder das Gefühl, Herr über sein Leben zu sein.

Die Zukunft sah doch nicht ganz so düster aus.


End file.
